


Bad Seeds

by deputyrevelator



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cults, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyrevelator/pseuds/deputyrevelator
Summary: "For he was adept at crocodile tears as well" - Joseph Seed (on John Seed)The Project at Eden's gate was beginning to take a foothold in Hope County. When Grace Charles moves back to the place she grew up none the wiser of the cult, she is faced with difficult decisions, uncertainty and the dilemma of her heart or her head.- The story begins before the deputy rolls into Hope County, can be canon in places but not necessarily in others, at some point it will roll into the main FC5 storyline and portray and AU based on this. The main OC is named Grace but has no affiliation to the in game Grace. The main pairing is OC/John with John having a range of characteristics ie. conflicted/sadistic/soft/romantic etc. Plenty of character dialogue.





	1. An Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp please be nice. I'm trying.

A low breeze rattled the blinds of the porch window at 166 Brook Lane gently, and for a moment everything seemed calm and fresh, like opening the first page of a new notebook where the pages were full of possibility.

  
Grace Charles watched as the real estate agent replaced the 'for sale' picket with the word SOLD, in bright red lettering. It was a bittersweet end to the chapter of her life that had prevented her from settling down to do the things she most wanted to. Her duty of care to her ailing parents was important and of course she had loved them dearly, but as they had moved on into the next life, she was ready to live her own.  
"So," the real estate agent sighed, "I congratulate you, with all sensitivity to the circumstances of course, and thank you for coming to sign these papers. Where did you say you heading off to next?"

  
The funds from the sale were in already, things had moved quickly and surprisingly the sale of the property was finalised within a few weeks. What was left to her in her fathers will combined with the money made from her parents house meant that she could purchase her own (much smaller, more modest) home.  
"My hometown, where Papa and my Mom raised me. I guess I'm going to live my dreams of being an artist, surrounded by trees, lakes and mountains now that my finances are steady. It's a place called Hope County in Montana, you know it?" Grace replied, walking over to shake the agents hand one last time.  
"I know it's on the map, but I've never been there myself. I hope everything works out for you Miss Charles. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope you get the life you want out there, and take some well deserved time to relax." The agent shook her hand softly, whilst picking up his briefcase with the other. "Goodbye Miss Charles. Take care of yourself."

  
As he walked back into the house to finalise his paperwork, Grace headed on down to her VW transporter. Not the kind that you could live in with the funky bed and kitchen area, but the functional kind. The transporter was packed up with the little she had from living in a B&B for the last month.  
Grace was headed for Hope County that evening, an eight hour drive away. Her childhood friend Karly Barnes was waiting for her, and had the spare bedroom all set up. Grace would only have to spend three more nights feeling like a couch surfer before she could finally move into her new home.  
A furniture delivery was due to arrive at the house, just outside of Fall's End in Holland Valley, on Monday. This was the place that Grace grew up, knowing farms, agriculture and wonderful community spirit. She longed for that life back, it had been 11 years since she left to care for her late mother and, subsequently, her father. At just 17, Grace had felt she lost so much of her life, but didn't hold it against them.

  
What she was mostly looking forward to, was Karly's promise of a welcome home party, 'I've invited all our old classmates that are still here, except for the creepy ones', she had promised Grace. How interesting that would be - Grace supposed she would have to wait to find out.

  
Part of Grace wished she didn't have to make the drive herself so that she could just enjoy the ride, but a music and a singalong helped her along the way. When she arrived in Holland Valley it was ten in the evening, Karly was sitting wide awake on the porch, waiting with two wine glasses ready for her.  
After the initial buzz of the long time friends reuniting had calmed and Grace had set up her things in the spare bedroom, the pair settled on the porch for a nightcap. The warm night air, warm enough to wear pyjamas in, hummed with the sound of crickets.

  
"I can't believe you're actually here Grace, I honestly didn't think you'd come back after living the city life" Karly rejoyced, pouring wine for them both.

  
"More of a town really, it was no where near as free as Hope County feels. I'm just glad to be back home." Grace raised her glass, and Karly clinked hers against it.

  
"I cannot wait to throw you this party tomorrow, there's gonna be about eight of us so I know it ain't that many but they all remember you well. Remember Ashley Rogers and Danny Peters? They're still about to name but a few."

  
"Yeah, I totally remember them, I remember that Danny used to pull my hair and look up my skirt. Thanks for eliminating the creeps Karly you did a great job." Grace laughed an uncertain laugh.

  
"He's good now girl! He's a mechanic and he's doing right well for himself!" Karly defended.

  
"Sounds like someone has a thing for Danny Peters..." Grace teased.

  
"Oh shush you, we need to find you an eligible bachelor."

  
The sound of banging rang through the air, not deafeningly but enough to break the silence and make the girls pause. Grace looked in the direction of the noise, concerned.

  
"What was that?"

  
"I'm not entirely sure," Karly sighed, "I've been hearing it for weeks, it happens every so often. Not sure if it's gunfire or what."

  
"Who'd be hunting at this time of night?" Grace tutted.

  
"Exactly. We had better head inside, can't stay up too late, I have to work tomorrow. Sheriff's gonna need me to file papers again I guess." Karly sighed.

  
"At least you have a stable job, Karl, you should be thankful!"

  
"Grace, you've just come into money. Don't talk to me about stability, please. Besides, got church tomorrow at ten before I head on over to the office, you going to come with me or what?"

  
"Well..." Grace shifted awkwardly, "I haven't been to church in almost eight years, I don't really know if it's the right place for me anymore. I blame God for a lot of my problems."

  
"Mmmm. You don't have to come but there's going to be people you know there, it might be worth it."

  
"I'll see how I feel in the morning... but Karly? Thanks for having me here, I really appreciate it, it means a lot."

  
"Don't be stupid girl, any time." Karly smiled and opened the porchway door for Grace, they headed indoors, leaving their empty glasses outside.  
* * *  
The morning brought fresh thoughts and feelings to Grace. She happily awoke at 7.45 and fetched herself a breakfast of toast and eggs, which she enjoyed alone out on the porch with a cup of english breakfast tea. Grace smiled to herself as she watched the clouds drift by on the beautiful morning sky. When she returned inside, she took the empty wine glasses from the night before with her.

  
By 8.30, Karly was awake and getting ready to head out to work at the Sheriff's department where she was in charge of paperwork and reports.

  
"Church or no church, Grace? I've got to get moving soon." Karly asked as she readied her bag for the day ahead.

  
"I'm going to give it a miss if I'm honest, I really don't think it's for me anymore. If I want to pray, I'll do it when I need to. I can give you a ride over there if you want, give me a minute to put something on." Grace offered, ditching her mug in the sink before jogging upstairs.

  
Grace threw on a thin, green flannel shirt and a pair of mid length denim shorts, perfect for what would be a warm July day.

  
The pair piled into Grace's van and head off at around 9am, with Grace taking the drive to the church in Falls End slowly, taking in the surroundings and remembering the area after so long. Not a lot had changed, except they had better internet connection now.

  
As Grace pulled into the church, there was a small congregation of locals of all ages. She noticed that the churches pastor Jerome was still serving after all this time, it had been a while since she saw him. He was stood with two men, in what looked like a relatively heated conversation.

  
Karly hopped out of the van prompting Grace to follow her and say hello, but she huffed when she set eyes on the three men in conversation. Without worrying that she was interrupting anything, Karly hollered out, "Pastor Jerome! Look who I dragged in from the city."

  
All three men turned to look as Grace slammed the door of the transporter before turning to make herself visible to them.

  
"Excuse me boys," Pastor Jerome signalled to pause whatever conversation they were having before stepping forward, "Is that Grace Charles? After all this time you've come back here, Karly told me you would but I did not believe it. I'm so happy to see you, it's been a while."

  
"It's good to see you too Pastor Jerome, how are you?" Grace asked politely.

  
"Oh I'm wonderful, thank you for asking. So, will you be joining us today? It's an easy one, there's a harvest festival coming up, nothing too serious we were just talking plans today." The pastor was cheerful and made it hard for Grace to say no, especially with Karly raising her eyebrows at Grace expectantly.

  
"I wasn't planning on it, but I guess I could. I just feel guilty, I haven't been -"

  
"Oh now now don't worry about the last time you went into a church, doesn't matter how long it's been. God knows you're feeling resentful about the last time you were in his house, he doesn't want you to worry." Pastor Jerome was right, the last time she was in a church was her father's funeral.

  
"Anyway, we'll begin in ten minutes. I'll see you in there." He turned on his heel and as he walked back toward the church he called back to the two men he was talking to, "My final answer is no boys. God bless you and good luck in your search."

  
Grace couldn't make out their faces from where she was standing, she turned to Karly who was about to set off to the church entrance.

  
"Karly, I'm going to smoke a cigarette quickly before I come in with you. I'm just a bit anxious, but I'll be a couple minutes, do you mind?"

  
"Not at all, just be wary of those two," she said hurriedly in a hushed tone, "I'll tell you about them later."

  
"Do I know them?" Grace asked suspiciously.

  
"Doubt it. The youngest is four years older than us. We'll talk about it later, not now." Karly warned, before turning to follow the pastor.

  
For a moment it was quiet, Grace sat down on a bench outside the white pickett church fence to light a cigarette. Within a few seconds, the two men that Karly warned her about approached her slowly.

  
"Good morning," the taller man spoke. He wore aviators and a smart casual suit jacket over dark jeans. He had long hair that was tied back in a bun. The other man wore his sunglasses on his head, revealing piercing bright blue eyes. He was also dressed smartly, in a dark blue shirt and waistcoat, his sleeves rolled up to reveal his hands and arms which were adorned with various tattoos.

  
"Hi there." Grace replied looking up at the men, the one with the bright eyes was smiling at her as the other spoke.

  
"Grace, right? My name is Joseph Seed, and this is my brother John. Sounds like you've been gone a while?" Joseph reached his hand out to shake hers. Grace extended her right hand to him, cigarette still burning in her left, and she shook tentatively.

  
"I have, for eleven years." She replied.

  
"That is a long time. We aren't from around here, originally. This sounded like a good place to be." Joseph took a deep breath in and sighed.

  
"So... what were you and pastor Jerome discussing? If you don't mind me asking." Grace drew on her cigarette.

  
"We wanted to buy the place, he's very adamant that he won't sell it on. We own a fair bit of land in these parts now, and the church would've been a great addition." Joseph replied.

  
"He's been here a very long time, I can see why he doesn't want to sell up. It's his life. I'm sure you could build a church, if you wanted one that badly."

  
"I guess it'll have to come to that. What's your story, Grace?"

  
"Nothing too exciting. My parents died recently, I sold up the house they left me and moved back here... home."

  
"Wait," The other brother, John interrupted, "You're the one who bought up the farmers plot aren't you, with the two bedroom house on the land. Bluebell house?"

  
"That was me... why?" Grace suddenly felt uneasy.

  
"I tried to buy it. The sellers turned me down... congratulations, although I can't say I'm not jealous. Our loss." John smirked, he looked smug for someone who'd just met the person who had beaten him out of a property sale without even knowing.

  
"You're after a lot of property then, huh?" Grace directed her question at John, but Joseph replied.

  
"It' good to be invested in your community, and we have a very big following." He spoke quite seriously.

  
"A following? Are you, like, celebrities?" Grace chuckled.

  
"Nothing as vapid as that, don't worry," John laughed, "It's called the Project at Eden's gate. It's going to be big, you should look into it. We could help you, especially if you've recently lost your parents and only just come back to your community. We wouldn't want you to feel lost, we're like minded. You can grieve and you can grow, you just have to say yes, and you'd be welcomed." His words were confident and kind at the same time.

  
"I uh... I'll think about it." Grace smiled.

  
"You definitely should, feel free to speak to us about it anytime Grace Charles. It was wonderful to meet you." Joseph smiled, and both men turned around and walked toward a black four by four, adorned with a sort of cross symbol on its side. Before they drove away, John turned back and smiled as he tossed something out of the car and in Grace's direction.

  
Grace approached the item left on the ground in a cloud of dust left by the vehicle as it drove away, she picked up a burgundy bound book, emblazoned with the title 'Joseph's Word' on it's cover.


	2. A dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's welcome home party ends unexpectedly, and she learns a little more about the Seed family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, sorry if it seems short (I have to tidy my house before I can get moving on number 3/before my boyfriend comes home) and I just have to add that I am aware that there is a Grace already in Far Cry 5 - this is 100% nothing to do with the same Grace, but it was the most fitting name for the character that I'm trying to create! Feedback always appreciated - find me on tumblr as fangirl0verboard x

"Are they, like... Mormons?" Grace quizzed Karly about the Seed brothers, she had been bothering her all day since the encounter with them that morning, and was the first thing she asked when Karly arrived home from work.

"For the 80th time Grace, no. Not Mormons and they are not like you or me, they are crazy and not worth your time. They aren't trustworthy, they came from no where and arrived here and started buying up land."

  
"Well... thats not a crime Karl?" Grace scoffed as she shovelled popcorn into her mouth from the buffet table that Karly had been putting together for her.

  
"Will you get away from the food, there wont be any left for any of your guests tonight if you keep on eating it. Also you're totally right it is not a crime to buy land, but thats when people started to go missing, Grace."

 

"Missing..? What, and you think it's something to do with the two brothers?"

  
"Three brothers, one sister. Joseph and John, who you met earlier on today, the third brother is Jacob Seed and there's an adopted Sister too, Faith. People have been going missing since not long after they arrived. You don't know what they are, and you don't want to."

  
"But they didn't seem like -"

  
"I don't care how normal they seem on first glance, trust me, don't go near them. Now no more Seed talk, party talk." Karly threw her hands up to end the conversation about the Seed family.

  
Grace hadn't told her friend about the book that they had given to her that morning, or how she'd spent the afternoon sitting on the porch flicking through its pages and skimming the words that Joseph Seed believed people needed to hear.

  
It talked of the end, it talked of salvation, it talked of freedom. It was a strange piece of literature, but she didn't see how it was much different to any other organised religion or belief system in it's structure. These people, the Project at Eden's Gate, strongly believed that the end of the world was coming and that they would provide salvation to those who believed. Or at least, that's what Grace made it out to be.

  
The party Karly had arranged was just as interesting as Grace had expected it to be. There were only around eleven people there, and most of them were Karly's friends, 70% of them Grace had no recollection of at all.

  
There was talk over punch and barbequed food, who was doing what, who had children, hobbies and how good the fishing is these days... Grace was skeptical but tried to enjoy herself.

  
One girl that Grace did know was Molly Sheen, she was quiet but more than happy to talk to Grace, she seemed to remember a lot more from high school than Grace did. They talked about old professors and their attraction to the older boys who had played sport.

  
As the night drew on, drinks were spilled and laughter was shared. Grace was leaving the bathroom at one point when she noticed that her temporary bedroom door was ajar as she crossed the landing. She approached the door to close it, and saw Molly sitting on the edge of her bed, holding the book that the Seed's had thrown to her that morning. Molly was fingering though the pages almost with an excitement, a smile sat on her face.

  
Grace fake-coughed to announce herself, "I uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

  
Molly jumped slightly, covering her heart with her hand, "Grace you frightened me! But I'm so happy, is this your book?"

  
"I might've acquired it, yeah." Grace shrugged, wondering where this was going.

  
"Eden's Gate is such a wonderful community, I'm so glad you're going to join us." Molly gushed.

  
"Well," Grace drew out, "I didn't have any plans to join, I was just... reading it casually?"

  
"But look here, right at the front, did you miss this?" Molly asked, flicking to the binding page of the book and pointing to something written by hand. Grace supposed she must have skimmed over that part, and approached Molly to take the book from her.

  
_'You're not beyond saving, Grace, the family is open to you. We await your arrival at Eden's Gate.'_ She read aloud.

  
"That's a personal invitation," Molly spoke over Grace's thoughts, "That's an honour. You wouldn't understand it yet but you should at least pay a visit, then you will. Grace, its an opportunity that you don't want to miss." She insisted.

  
"Yeah I mean, John and Joseph? They gave this to me earlier today and -"

  
"Then you must come. They believe you're worth saving, otherwise, they would never have asked you."

  
Grace shook her head, "Saving from what?"

  
"The _collapse_ ," Molly spoke in a hush, "I don't want to talk about it too much here, but the world is going to end and the sinners will be turned to dust. Eden's Gate have sanctuaries, buildings that go deep underground, enough resources to last..."

  
"Wait like, doomsday prepping?" Grace was a little bit confused, that and the fruit punch had made her slow.

  
"No... it's much more than that, Grace. Please, consider it." Molly urged in a much more serious tone before she swiftly left the bedroom, leaving Grace alone with the book in her hands.

  
Grace lay on the bed, tucking the book under her pillow out of sight. Thoughts bounced around her head about Eden's Gate, thoughts of uncertainty and caution, thoughts of the brothers who seemed genuine enough, and thoughts of people (like Molly) who followed the Project. Grace wondered if all these things were good or bad. Underground sanctuaries were certainly a new idea that she'd never heard of before, it was interesting to say the very least.

  
Her eyelids weighed heavy as she lay there wondering, the fruit punch taking a toll on her, maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt her. If they wanted her downstairs, surely they'd wake her up...

  
* * *

  
_Darkness._

  
_"Hello Grace." A voice. Almost an echo._

  
_"Who's there?" Her own voice. Almost an echo._

  
_"We've met, briefly. I'm Joseph Seed." The voice of Joseph spoke, but she did not see him._

  
_"Where are you? I don't see anything?" Grace panicked._

  
_"Because you are blind Grace, you will not let yourself see."_

  
_"I - I don't understand?"_

  
_"Would you like me to show you?" Joseph asked, and without waiting for an answer a sunrise pink glow filled the room with blinding colour like a flash._  
_Grace was still in the bedroom of Karly's house, she pushed herself up to her knees on the bed and crawled to the window, pushing open the shutter to look outside._

  
_A mushroom cloud was rising over the mountain, rapidly expanding as hot air filled the bedroom and a fierce wind lashed at her face. On the ground outside stood a man, shirtless and calm, his arm was extended in a gesture to follow._ _It was Joseph Seed, the same person she had met earlier that day._

  
_"Grace... take my hand. It isn't too late." Joseph offered as the cloud grew and grew overhead._

  
_"What are you?" Grace whispered._

  
_"The voice of God." Joseph replied softly._

  
* * *

Grace shot bolt upright, it felt like she'd fallen out of bed but she was still in it, the bedroom window was open and a pink morning sky shone through the unclosed curtains. She'd slept through the remainder of her own party.

  
She could hear pots and pans bashing about downstairs, and the radio was on, Karly must have been making breakfast. Grace got up quickly, feeling nauseated and dizzy from both the punch and the dream she'd just woken from. It felt so ethereal, and she had to check outside the window to make sure there was no mushroom cloud rising in the sky.

  
"Karly!" Grace called, "Karly why didn't you wake me last night?" She made her way out of the bedroom, stamping down the stairs as she headed for the kitchen.

  
"I wasn't going to wake you, because today is moving day. It was getting really late, and I knew you needed your energy for all that heavy lifting you'll be doing later on, alone."

  
"Alone?! I thought..." Grace's voice trailed off in disappointment.

  
"I have to stay late at work, I'm sorry Grace. There's so damn much to do at the moment because some of the rangers are getting real lazy, it's almost like they don't want to do their jobs anymore. Whitehorse has asked me to stay and I can't say no... it could mean a promotion."

  
"No, no that's absolutely fine and I totally understand because you so deserve to be promoted and I know how hard you work. It's fine. It's fine."

  
"Thanks Grace. You're lucky you only have a couple of boxes to take in from here." Pointed out Karly.

  
"Yeah... it's building the flatpack stuff that's gonna take the cake." Grace pulled a chair from the table and slumped down into it, still thinking about the dream she'd just woken up from until Karly put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. "Oh Karly, this is the best moving day present ever."

  
"It's because I'm the fucking best friend ever." Karly exclaimed, smiling and joining Grace at the table.

  
"Damn right." Grace laughed.

  
A few hours later in her new home Grace surveyed the living room. It was piled up with cellophane wrapped furniture and boxes full of flat pack wooden units, she sighed half-happy knowing that she was almost there.

  
The front door of the cabin was open from the movers, fresh air breezed through the house and Grace took a deep breath in, readying herself to arrange and build furniture for the rest of the day. A gentle knock took her by surprise.

  
"Hello?" She spun around to see John Seed stood outside her doorway.

  
"Hi Grace," he chirped, "I hope you don't mind, I just saw the moving van leaving and I wondered if you could maybe use a hand?" John Seed smiled a clean, charming smile as he pushed back his sunglasses. He was wearing something very similar to his outfit yesterday except this time without the suit vest. His shoes were polished and his shirt was ironed and once more rolled up shirt sleeves displayed his patterned arms.

  
"Uh -" She stuttered, not knowing what to say to him, her mind racing back to her dream about his brother, and the conversation she had with Molly, "It's... It's fine John. I wasn't in any rush." Grace eyed him cautiously.

  
"Honestly? You're sure? I prefer to sit in the sunshine and bask, if I'm being perfectly honest with you, I'm not a builder by trade but if it makes your life easier then the offer is there." He shrugged and leant against the door frame, looking around the house with some interest.

  
"You're nice, John. Thank you... I guess I don't mind?" Grace hesitated.

  
"You're worried." He said frankly and snapped his gaze back to Grace as she stood there with messy hair in slacks.

  
"Uhh -" Wondering if she'd offended him, she stuttered.

  
"I'll let you in on a secret. I was a lawyer, and I can read people incredibly well."

  
"A lawyer? Was? You're so young?"

  
"Ha, thank you. I'm thirty-two. You must be around, mid to late twenties?" John teetered his hand back and forth, signalling his rough estimate as he guessed her age.

  
"Twenty-eight." Grace confirmed.

  
"Twenty-eight..." John sighed dramatically, "You've heard some bad things already. I can tell."

  
Grace paused for a moment, not really knowing how to respond to him but she had an urge to be honest with him. It didn't feel right to lie. She walked a little closer to the doorway, "I've heard both John, to be honest. I don't know who to believe."

  
John, to her surprise, smiled again, "I understand. Coming home and you thought you'd be in a familiar realm but actually, everyone is a stranger."

  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

  
"People can change a lot over time, it happens. I changed a lot. My brothers and I didn't spend our whole lives together unfortunately, as the youngest I missed a lot, I grew up without them."

  
Grace wondered why John was telling her this, but was intrigued to know just the same, "I'm sorry to hear that, why?"

  
"I was adopted out and we spent years apart. Joseph came to find me one day, we came here and even though it was a new place we had each other. We healed, me especially. I was a mess... but now I'm much more than that."

  
Sympathy came quite naturally to Grace, John's honesty was admirable and she began to think about the things Karly had told her, wondering how true they were. "I'd never have guessed, I'm glad you found each other though."

  
"My point is," John continued, "Family make us stronger. That's what we are at Eden's Gate, family. So whatever you hear about us know that it comes from those who don't know that kind of love, and they fear it." He spoke softly and sincerely, his voice calmed Grace as she thought about how she was actually very alone in Hope County save for her one friendship.

  
"Okay." Grace finally nodded, "Okay yeah, I could use some help."


	3. A Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TW: chapter hints at non consent/violence**
> 
> John lends a hand, but there's an ulterior motive under his mask of good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far <3

John removed his coat and shoes and placed them down on a wooden ottoman that sat by the front door. The house was cabin like in its appearance, all logs and beams, it appeared to Grace that John had an eye for decorating.

"You could use some Elk antler above that fireplace, wrapped in fairy lights if you must as I know ladies do love their fairy lights. A fur rug would be beautiful in front of the fire too." John began.

"Whoah, get you Mr Seed, why don't we make you the host of a design show?" Grace joked, hoisting up the first box onto a table to rifle through its contents.

"That sounds like it would suit me. As much as I know the legal processes around home building and ownership, interior design would probably have been more fun. What about you though Grace, what did you study?" John asked before he started to unwrap he cellophane from the newly delivered suite.

"I didn't. I moved away and not long after, my parents got sick. At first just my Mom, but shortly after, my Father too. I had to do everything for them in the end, I couldn't bear to pack them up and send them to a nursing home."

"I'm so sorry Grace." For a moment John paused, contemplating Grace.

"Now... I'm here. There's been no in between. Seventeen years spent as a carer. No friends, no boyfriends, no college, no degree. Luckily I had a part time job to keep me sane and I ran an art class for children on Sundays."

"Seventeen years of never having a break, that's basically what you're telling me."  
  
"I guess so." Grace nodded, raising her eyebrows and shrugging it off.

"And no boyfriends? Are you serious?" There was an air of doubt in John's voice.

"I haven't exactly had the best experiences with love interests, plus I didn't have the time to commit to someone, I was too committed to my parents. Nothing would ever have worked even if the ones I met weren't assholes. It sounds horrible but in a way, I'm free now that Mom and Dad are gone."

"I don't think you're horrible at all. You devoted yourself to them and that was a selfless act, that's the kind of person God wants us to be. I bet God brought you back here for your freedom." His suggestion wasn't lost on Grace and she found his words comforting - which was exactly what he wanted.

"So what do you do now John? As part of Eden's Gate, I know that your book says that Joseph carries the word but what about you?" Grace asked with a genuine curiosity.

"The book! I completely forgot I gave you one, well I threw it to you but its one and the same. Please dont think I'm trying to force you along the path, its not what I'm doing," lies erupted from John's mouth like a broke faucet but Grace was none the wiser, "I hope you take something from it though, it's there for you when you need it."

"Actually," John continued, "I'm the baptist. I'm a listener, and my mission is to help people atone for their sins, and I bring them into the Project at Eden's Gate sin free and cleansed. So if you ever need to confess then I'm your guy."

"I never would've guessed, although I see it now you've said it. I can imagine you cheerfully dunking heads..." Grace trailed off, her eyes fixed on the patch of uncovered skin on John's chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. She put down the shelf she was holding and walked over to him slowly. "What are those markings? Is it a scar, because it looks like it says something..."

There was a brief air of silence and stillness that could've been cut with a knife.

"Sloth." John spoke calmly, rising up straight he took in a deep breath of air and in his head he cursed himself. He should've buttoned up his shirt a little more, now he would have to explain himself and hope for the best, "Its my sin. Carved into me as a constant reminder of the man I once was."

A little too bold, Grace reached out slowly, her fingers edging toward the scarring on John's chest. When she made contact with his skin and ran her fingers delicately over the word, John closed his eyes and breathed out .

"Not unlike me then, I guess." Grace took her hand away and instead used it to lift them hem of her shirt, the other hand pushed down the waistband of her shorts. There on her hips were scars, not words and not as thick as John's own scarring, but scarring all the same.

John furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the markings, reaching out his own hand to touch them in the same way that Grace touched his. She looked at the way his hands moved, his tattoo adorned fingers.  
  
"Why?" John asked.

"I didn't have anyone to talk to." Grace whispered with a shrug.

"Now you do. Whenever you're ready to." John promised, but now he had a dilemma.

This girl who didn't mean anything to him had just bared him her soul without him needing to say a word to make her do so. She had shown him her vulnerability without even thinking twice. He argued with himself internally that she was no different to any of the others who lived in the valley, his job was to bring her to the Project like he'd done with so many others, and that would be the end of their story.

He told himself that her sin was her openness and her lack of shame for defacing the body that was given to her by God, but he was trying to catch smoke, inventing a sin that didn't exist. He thought about it, and she certainly wasn't greed or wrath or envy. He would need to know her more.

"I'm sorry, John. Let me go and get you a drink." Grace snapped back to reality and John moved his hand away from her skin. She picked up a box that said 'kitchen' on the folded lid, and swiftly walked away.

When she was out of sight, she shook herself and splashed cold water on her face. Something bothered her about John and it wasn't his handsome face or his charming personality, those distracted her but they weren't the problem.

When she returned, they continued small talk but worked harder on putting together the furniture. When all was done the pair stood up and stepped back to look at their handiwork. By now, it was starting to get dark outside, John had been there for several hours.  
  
"John, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much." Grace breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"You're welcome Grace, it's looking a lot more homely now." Dusting off his trousers, John placed the last empty cardboard box onto a pile of about twenty cardboard boxes, "Could burn these in the firepit outside, would make for a cosy evening fire."

"My friend said that you were buying a lot of property in the area, would you have lived here?" Quizzed Grace, as she remember John mentioning he had tried to buy the house before she did.

"To be honest," John lied, "I don't know what I'd have done with the place. I'm glad it belongs to you... I had better get going." He was perfectly aware that the house would have eventually been a base for the Project at Eden's Gate.

"No problem, I need to take a bath and get some rest... where do you live? Are you in Holland Valley?" Grace continued, turning to him as they slowly stepped toward the door.

Smirking John replied, "I own a ranch not far from here. I'd say its pretty impressive, it's got an airstrip for my plane."

"Plane? So you weren't lying when you said you'd made a quick fortune in law, huh?"

"I certainly wasn't." John laughed and stroked his beard, "I won't lie though I've made the most of it, I like to have nice things. I have to keep that on the down low sometimes, greed is a sin after all."

"Oh stop, that's a totally different thing! Greed isn't just possessing what you don't necessarily need, its possessing and not sharing it with others."

"You so get it... I am so glad that I got to spend time with you today Grace. You are a joy to be around." John picked up his coat and slipped his shoes back on.

"Thanks, John. It's been nice talking to you and I'm sorry if I came off as a little crazy." She apologised and smiled honestly.

"Not at all. I hope I see you again." Walking away from the porch swiftly to his jeep parked on the driveway, John heard Grace close the door behind him and lock it.  
He climbed into the vehicle and started the engine whilst reaching over to the radio handset on his passenger seat, flicking it to channel one before pushing down on the talk button.

"Joseph, do you copy?" He spoke into the radio as he started down the driveway.

With a beep and a buzz of static a voice responded, "John. How did it go?"

"I think it went well, she's damaged. We could use her, but it might take some time. I think I need to be gentle with this one."

"Good. Remember John, you must love them." Joseph said sternly.

"Yes Joseph, I promise to. Over and out."  
  
* * *  
  
Grace sank back into the hot water letting the clouds of white bubbles wash over her as she submerged herself under, holding her breath for as long as she could. Her mind running back over the conversation that she'd had with John earlier, her fingers tracing over the scars over her hips. As she felt the uneven surface under her fingertips she could only imagine the scars on his own chest.  
  
'Sloth', the sin of dissociation to all things good and productive, physically, mentally and spiritually. She wondered who made the mark on him, if he resisted it or if he wanted it, could this be what her friend was referring to when she said that these were bad people?  
  
She slid herself backwards in the tub the take a breath of air only to slide back under again, her shoulder length hair flowing around her as she went down.  
She held her breath again, longer this time.  
  
Words from her past echoed in her mind the more she touched the scars.  
  
 _'I'll hurt you if you scream.'_  
  
Her heart was racing to send the oxygen through her blood stream, but part of her didn't want to go up for air.  
  
 _'Take it, you fucking bitch, take it.'_  
  
Her lungs begged her to surface before she could take no more.  
  
 _'Tell anyone about this, and I'll slit your fucking throat in your sleep.'_  
  
She clumsily gripped the sides of the tub and pulled herself up, taking a gulp of air inwards and pushing her hair from her face. She took hold of the plug and pulled, letting the water escape.  
  
"Free..." She mumbled to herself, "I wonder what that feels like."


	4. A sermon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace pays John a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks so bad. I literally had so many ideas and now I feel like they all suck.

The Seeds were gathered in the chapel located in the Eden's Gate compound before Joseph's sermon that day, they considered this to be a catch up as they were stationed in the three separate areas of Hope County.

"What's the news in Whitetail, Jacob?" Joseph prompted his elder brother to speak.

Jacob, an ex army veteran, was in charge of the Whitetail mountain region. He oversaw the training of soldiers and the chosen, people who would protect Eden's Gate if it fell to harm or threat.

"Honestly, it's been quiet this week. Six completed their training, so we have new security on the field. I don't really have a lot to report and as far as I'm aware, no one has died." Jacob chuckled slightly, his feet resting against a pew.

"Speaking of death," Faith, the youngest, spoke next, "A new bliss strain has been tested, a more concentrated dose that wont be lethal has been produced. I'm also ready with my bliss arrows, the bliss bullets are next. I'm so happy with them."

"Good. That's good to hear. And John... what about you? I haven't heard from you much this week. You said it went well with the girl in the valley, the one who bought the house before you managed to secure it?" Joseph looked at his youngest brother with an air of skepticism.

"Joseph, that was absolutely nothing to do with money. They declined my offer because they didn't want us owning it, they gave it to her for a lower sum." John held up his hands, feigning his innocence in the matter.

"So have you offered to buy from her?" Jacob interjected smoothly, this elicited a giggle from their sister.

"No. I had a better idea, I wanted to bring her in. She's intelligent, she's from out of town so she doesn't know who we are. I don't think it will take long to bring her in." Defending himself was often something he did as the younger brother, and he hated it.

"You said she was friends with the woman cop, do you see why that's not a good thing?" Jacob grunted disapprovingly.

"It is a good thing. You know I already have most of those officers on the hush, ignoring for a fee or the promise that they won't be targeted. Her friend isn't a fully fledged cop, she'll be easy to deal with." John wondered why no one would ever take his word for it when he had an idea.

"John it sounds like a shit idea." Jacob sighed, his sister laughed this time, loudly. It frustrated John.

"Enough," Jacob commanded, "I have faith in John. He believes she'll come willingly, the more people who walk through our door out of choice the better. Taking sinners is not enough, our message needs to be strong enough for them to come to us."

"What about the church in Fall's End?" Faith asked, "Will he sell?"

"He won't." John said flatly, "We will have it eventually but this is why I wanted the girl, if she joins us we can take the land in and around Fall's End easily. We'll have a base."

"So you're planning on her just... giving it to us?" Faith continued, bringing more doubt to John's ideas.

"Yes that's exactly the plan. She's damaged, I think I can get what I want from her if I get her on our side. I just have to be wary of how I handle her." John insisted as he tried to talk his siblings around to his plan.

"That sounds sinful to me." Faith raised her eyebrows and eyed Jacob with a smirk.

"Just can't leave the old life behind, can you little brother?" Jacob winked at him in a bid to wind him up.

"Do what you must, you'll be forgiven for it." Joseph spoke over the protest that John was about to spark at his brother.

"Is she pretty, John?" Faith gave a last dig.

"She's beautiful, actually. But she's... broken."

"Just like you," Jacob quipped, "I can't wait to meet her."

"You wont wait long, John was right. She came around." Joseph was looking out of the chapel window when he caught sight of her outside and alerted the group.

"You're not serious are you Joseph?" Suddenly John seemed to perk up, he rushed to the window where Joseph stood to find his brother was right, as always. There she was, wearing a pretty blue summer frock and white baseball shoes, a loose navy cardigan sat on her shoulders. Her brown to blonde tousled hair effortlessly waved in the breeze.

"She's with someone, it looks like she knows her." Joseph added, John recognised the woman, her name was Molly and she had been listening to Joseph for a few weeks now, but not yet atoned.

"Okay, well we had better get started. The sooner you finish talking, the sooner I can get her alone." John said gleefully, feeling as though he needed to prove himself to his siblings after what felt like a series of let downs.

* * *

Grace had approached Molly the night before after three sleepless days spent reading the book she received from John. Molly was elated that she asked and more than willing to take her to Joseph's sermon the following day.

Grace couldn't rid John from her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about their encounter and the more she read the book, the more unrested she was having not spoken to him.

The chapel was located on a compound, Grace wasn't sure exactly where, but the compound had several buildings on it's land. It wasn't in the best shape, however pretty flowers adorned the gardens, people hummed about their business, but in between the pretty gardens were imposing fences and guard dogs posted all around.

John strutted from the chapel, his steps full of energy as he approached her with a welcoming smile and like an old friend. "Grace it's is so good to see you, I'm so happy that you're here."

"I didn't know how else to contact you, John... I wanted to talk." Grace said hurriedly.

"Yes, absolutely. I have to be in there right now for Joseph. It wont be, long but you can join us? I'll sit with you."

"If it's a bad time..." Feeling like an inconvenience, she started to regret her decision to go there.

"You're still afraid?" Sighed John, knowing that she'd been told the Seeds were nothing but bad news.

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly. John took her hand in his, they were warm and strong but soft at the same time.

"We will protect you from your fears." He promised her with a smile and beckoned her to follow his lead as a group filed quietly into the chapel.

She looked around, it was dark and lit mostly with candles, two television screens were situated at the podium. It wasn't what she had expected, neither were the people. Most of them dressed the same, wearing plain clothes marked with a symbol, only a few wore their own clothing items. The other thing that she noticed were a lot of guns, although generally there were in Hope Valley it seemed that everyone in that chapel owned one.

John sat her down and made sure she was comfortable before he sat down beside her in the second to front row, the front row being totally empty. Grace looked up and saw the man from her dream, Joseph Seed, it was definitely him that she saw the night of her party. To his side was an older male and a much younger girl, the elder brother and adopted sister.

Grace turned to John, "Are you sure I'm welcome here?" She whispered.

"Yes." He nodded, before turning toward the front to look at his brother.

Joseph began his sermon, welcoming all in attendance, especially those who had chosen to hear him for the first time. Grace was sure that it was just her he was referring to, but she still couldn't stop herself from shivering like a small dog. As Joseph talked about the importance of family and how it didn't necessarily run in the bloodline, John reached over and took hold of Grace's hand. Lightly he squeezed as if to signal to her that he remembered the conversation they'd had earlier that week. Grace looked at him, he was smiling to himself.

John was right, the sermon wasn't incredibly long, maybe around 30 minutes. Many folk stayed to talk to one another afterwards, a lot wanting to speak to Joseph, but he made it his first priority to speak to Grace. "I'm glad you decided to join us today Grace, thank you. My brother speaks highly of you."

"Does he? Thank you for having me here. It was interesting." Grace replied, not knowing whether interesting was a good word to define it.

"Good, interesting is better than terrible. Don't hesitate to call on us for anything you need, I hope to see you again soon." Joseph bid her farewell.

"Shall we walk?" John asked Grace, she nodded quickly, "Let's go down to the water. It's peaceful there."

"I have a few things to say John, and I don't know where to begin." She began.

"It doesn't matter where you begin, "John said as he walked with Grace down the wooden dock, prompting her to sit on the edge with him, their feet dangling over the water.

"I feel like I have to tell you this and I don't know why, but after you left the other day and I saw your scar and... for some reason it all came back to me. I tucked it all away in my head somewhere that I could hide from it and pretend it never happened."

"Shhh. It's okay. You can tell me, tell me everything." His smile was reassuring and warm.

"I said I had trouble with men and that's why I hadn't really been in any relationships, and it was partially true. I was attacked and I was raped by a man a few years ago, I was walking home from the movies alone in the evening and took a path through a park by my parents house. He told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone, but he's far away and I need to get it out. You said you'd listen. I'm sorry to burden you."

For a moment John was speechless and he paused, he noticed Grace's silence too. His eyes studied her face intently, long eyelashes flickered as she failed to fight back the single tear that slipped own her cheek. Her hazel eyes glowed with the reflection of the river bouncing off them in the warm sunlight.

John was good at getting people's secrets, it was a skill of his and useful as he was after all, the inquisitor. He was usually emotionally distant when anyone revealed their truth, but this felt different. "Grace, you are so much more than what happened to you. I'm so sorry. This isn't your sin, there are monsters in this world."

"You're the first person I've ever told that to, why would God do that to me, John." Grace spoke quietly, worried she'd offend John by questioning the actions of God in front of him.

"I know pain like you have known, and it is to make us strong. God doesn't want to cause you pain but sometimes we must feel it to overcome our weakness, like I overcame mine... you and I, we are much more alike than I thought." His response was honest and kind.

"That isn't all, John. This is really embarrassing but I had a dream, a dream about the collapse. Joseph came to me as the world burned and he told me to go with him, he told me he would save me." Grace continued.

"Can you tell that to Joseph? I think he needs to hear it from you." He knew he couldn't answer that and that Grace would need to speak to his brother herself.

"Wait... please. Just sit with me a while." Grace caught his hand as he went to push himself up onto the dock, for a moment John thought he felt his heart catch in his throat as something stirred in the middle of his chest.

He took his mind back to his days of gambling, drinking and fucking women he paid for, but the sensation wasn't alike those things. It felt light and full, not like an empty rush. The feeling carried on and he didn't know what to do with it, the hand that Grace wasn't holding crept up to his chest. He felt his heart beating quickly.

"Is everything okay John?"

"I'm absolutely fine, I just felt a little odd for a second." He laughed, trying to make light of the fact that his confusion was obvious to Grace.

"I think its only odd if it's just the one of us that feels like that. Let's go and find Joseph, if you're sure you want me to tell him."

"Absolutely."  
Joseph was inside the chapel still with Jacob and Faith and until John walked in with Grace it was just the three of them. Grace was ready to announce herself and apologise for bothering them when Joseph spoke.

"Something troubles you. Please, come and tell me." Joseph urged Grace to go to him, his arms open and welcoming. John placed his hand on the small of her back as he walked to Joseph with her.

"I don' know how to tell you this because it sounds crazy," Grace spoke softly to him, slightly fearful of his presence as she studied him. He too had tattooed skin but he also bore similar scarring to John. "I had a dream. You came to me and offered to save me, you told me I was blind but you could show me the way. I saw the explosion, the world coming to an end..."

"You're a messenger, I've been waiting for you." Joseph said solemnly, the room was quiet and no one spoke but Jacob and Faith moved forward to get a better look at Grace. "You're a warning that something is coming, we need to prepare for it. I believe you're here as a warning that someone is coming to try to destroy us, and we need to be faster, stronger and wiser."

"I don't know what this means." Grace whispered.

"It means you have a choice. Choose to be saved, or choose to be condemned. There will be a resistance, they will try to take me and my family. We must not let them win."

"Who?" Grace asked, "Who will try to take you?"

"We wont know, not until they show themselves at our doorstep. Thank you for bringing me this message, I knew there was a reason that my brother saw something special within you, Grace." Joseph stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, embracing her gently.

"An angel." Faith grinned from up on the podium.

"No." John boomed shaking his head, this confused Grace, because she was sure that Faith only meant that as a compliment. "Not with you Faith. With me, I will protect her."

"What's happening?" Grace mumbled uncertainly as Joseph released her.

"You have given us a warning, Grace. You are a blessing, but you could still fall in the collapse. We can protect you, and if you let us we can save you." Joseph reassured her.

"But we can only save those who follow the Father, and if you don't then there's nothing we can do." Jacob spoke this time, his figure casting a shadow across Grace as he moved into the light of the chapel window.

Grace stood there dumbfounded trying to process everything that was being said to her and a plethora of questions raced through her mind. A messenger? Why was John so adamant that he wanted to protect her? Who was coming for them? Were they all just insane?  
Outside they heard the screech of tires, the slam of a door and raised voices arguing back and forth.

Joseph and Jacob promptly rushed to the door of the chapel, swinging it open as Jacob loaded the gun he had holstered at his hip. John, Faith and Grace followed at a safe distance behind, when Grace heard a familiar voice shouting.

"I know she's in there Joseph you Peggie fuck, bring her out now."

"Karly?" Grace shouted in disbelief, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not losing you, Grace. They wont take you." There was an air of panic in Karly's voice, Grace was taken back by the fact that she'd driven into the compound in a police vehicle.

"They didn't take me, I came here myself, it was out of choice." Grace defended.

"Yeah, Molly told me... but that's the problem with these here Peggies, once you're in you can't get out." Karly yelled, she had her gun facing the ground but her hands were poised like she could throw it up at any second.

"There's no need for this, put down your weapons everyone." Joseph soothed, addressing his brother and Karly, but also the crowd gathering around them, most of who seemed to carry a rifle.

"It's okay, you're okay," John whispered in Grace's ear, "Can you see what we're up against?" He placed his hands around Grace, holding her at the hips and pulling her towards him. His embrace was strong and secure, Grace felt a buzz of energy sear through her as he held her close.

"John Seed, you let her go you sadistic son of a bitch. She doesn't know what you do to people, you are all monsters. Grace... please just get in the car and we can drive away from here right now." Karly begged.

"Grace, the choice is yours." John said slowly, "You're free to make that choice now, no burdens, no restraints. Just the power to say yes."

"Don't listen to his lies Grace, he's the worst of them all, kidnapping people and forcing them to confess their sins while they get tortured. Jacob Seed is a filthy animal, locking up the kidnapped forcing them into fighting for Eden's Gate, and Faith Seed, using narcotics to fry peoples brains. I tried to ignore it but I've seen the police reports, before you bought out most of our officers John. Grace... you're coming with me." Karly was like a rabid dog, angry and afraid Grace could see it.

"Karly, that's insane!" Grace refuted, "You need to calm down."

"I want her off my land," Joseph announced, "Grace, the choice is yours. Just remember, you were sent here to help us, thank you for your warning." Joseph turned to walk back toward the chapel.

Grace had to make her mind up. Was she going to trust the friend she hadn't seen in seventeen years and believe that he Seeds really were monsters, or was she going to trust the man she'd known for just a week, who listened to her sorrow and gave her a rush. Should she trust Joseph Seed, and believe him when he said that she was a messenger and a warning to Eden's Gate

"John... what if you're right about everything? If Joseph is right?" Grace turned to John and whispered, "If I go and all this happens, if the world falls... what happens to everyone else?"

"We can't save you unless you say yes. Everyone will perish unless they atone. It's as simple as that, Grace."

_'You are blind, but I can help you to see...'_ Joseph's words echoed in her mind.

"Something is happening, Karly. I've lost so much time, I can't risk losing anymore." Grace began.

"No, no Grace... no!"

"Yes. I believe these people. Please, do as they say and leave."

John suddenly felt that sensation in his stomach again, his mind racing with thoughts of Grace joining Eden's Gate. He would make her atone, he would cleanse her soul... but then what? She was not a mindless soldier to be dosed with the bliss, she was not to be caged like a dog to fight. John wanted her, greed filled him in that instant.

John took hold of Grace's hand again, following Joseph and his siblings, he walked her inside the chapel and closed the doors behind them.


	5. A cleansing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with John Seed takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still being with me. I have debated abandoning this but I keep trying.

_'We're sorry, but the person you've called isn't available right now. Please leave your message after the tone and when you've finished recording, hang up.'_

"Karly? I know you don't want to hear from me right now. I tried to get through to you at the station but they said you weren't available. I know you are, I just know you don't want to talk. I wanted you to know that I'm okay, and that I miss you, I'm safe and will be well looked after. I can't understand why you hate these people so much, I just don't see any proof of what you've said about them. I wish you'd speak to me, it's not like I'm a different person. Anyway, I hope you're okay, take care of yourself."

Grace replaced the handset of the phone and sighed. It was difficult knowing that in choosing Eden's Gate she had given up a friend, sometimes she thought maybe she was too gullible. Thoughts of the collapse wouldn't leave her head and her fear of the end made that choice in those moments outside the chapel. They promised her she would be saved and she had nothing else to lose.

It had been four days since the chapel and Grace was at home. She'd spent the last four days devoted to reading the book that John had given her in more depth, and learning how to pray again. It had felt strange at first but the more she prayed the more she realised she was always praying without even realising, even cursing 'For God's sake!' counted as a prayer, she decided.

After Joseph's sermon a few days before, John had brought Grace home in his van and spent some time with her to make sure she was okay after the events at the chapel. Grace had asked him about the damning things that Karly had said about the Seed family and the Project at Eden's Gate, but John said it wasn't like that. He agreed that she was right about him making people atone, but those awful things about kidnapping and torture were not strictly true, and he would never do anything that wasn't completely necessary.

He said that Jacob did train soldiers for security, and that now she had brought her message there would be more recruited and they would start to station people. He also said that Faith did deal in narcotics but that they were plant based and they were actually very good for pain and effective for healing.

Of course, John Seed was lying, but Grace didn't know that.

Grace and John had arranged to meet for dinner that day. John had collected her from her house right on time just as he had promised to, he had made plans for them to eat at his ranch. John had told her that eating out at a restaurant was as bad option, as there would be hardly anywhere that would let them take a table and therefore it wasn't worth the hassle of trying. Edens Gate wasn't widely welcomed by the locals who had branded them 'peggies'.

As they pulled up Grace couldn't believe how stunning the building was, the chalet itself was huge and accomodated it's own hangar and airstrip. The grounds were pretty in the evening light, save for the followers of Eden's Gate who stood around, guarding the property. Flags flew in the evening breeze brandishing the cross of Eden's Gate proudly.

"This place is so beautiful, John! It's huge!" Grace marvelled as she slid out of the car, adjusting her pretty blue dress.

"Would you like me to show you my plane before it gets dark?" John offered, a wide show-offish smile plastered across his face as he offered Grace his arm suavely.

"That would be amazing." Grace nodded, locking her arm into his as they headed in the direction of the hangar at the side of the ranch. The aircraft was a slick black machine that John obviously took great care of and held much pride in.

"John it's stunning." Grace wowed, as she got as close to the craft as possible without touching it's polished surface.

"I have good taste and a whole lot of serious problems," he laughed as he ran his hand down the side of the metal, not caring if he marked it surface, as he would just have it polished again.

"Will you take me up in it sometime? I've never been in a plane before."

"It'd be my honour to the first person to show you the world from the sky." John smiled at Grace and it was as charming as always. She looked him in the eyes and her smile turned into a frown suddenly.

"You're not used to this, are you? People usually just come and go but this isn't what you usually do, am I right?" Grace asked John with an air of discomfort.

"You're right, my job is pretty straightforward. This is nicer than being straight forward though, isn't it?" He looked for Grace's approval, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her answer.

"Of course, but again, how many people do you invite for dinner and promise a plane ride to?" Grace laughed and dug at him slightly with her comment.

"Just you. Lets go inside, I can smell something good." John was a little more serious when he spoke this time, and in all honesty it was something that he wasn't lying about.

He had thought about this for a few days, he wanted to spend more time with Grace and it was putting him in an awkward position, conflicting with his thoughts and impeding on his job. He knew he needed to see this through now that he had her, getting close to her would be the easiest way.

Grace smiled softly, thinking that she surely couldn't have been the first girl to get an invite to John's ranch. He was far too handsome and smooth for that to be true.

"All these people in your ranch, are they security or workers?" She asked, slowly dragging out her words as they walked by men and women who were armed and alert.

"Both." John half shrugged half nodded.

"You need them?" Grace laughed in a tone of uncertainty.

"I will... Now, hear me out I'm about to make a suggestion to you and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." John stopped suddenly and held his hands up like he was making a gesture that he was innocent.

"Okay sure, fire away but I'm not making any promises." Grace agreed.

"My balcony upstairs is a really nice place to sit and eat dinner, it overlooks the valley and the river but you can only access it through my bedroom..." John trailed off.

"And..?"

"I'm basically asking if I can take you to my bedroom." John eventually laughed.

"I wont tell Joseph if you dont." She winked at him playfully and grinned, her eyes smiling at him, glinting under the firelit glow of the ranch.

John felt completely disarmed by her and conflict raged through him like a storm. He showed her the way up the staircase of the beautifully decorated ranch, proving to Grace that he did have a good sense of style, and across the landing of the chalet to where he slept.

He was right, the balcony off the bedroom was huge and presented a stunning view of the valley in the glow of the evening light. There was a small table already set up and adorned with the proper cutlery and tableware.

"John, did you assume I would say yes before I even said yes?" Grace asked.

"I believe very strongly in the power of yes, besides, I had a feeling God wanted me to spend some real time with you. Without building furniture or having a gun pointed at me by your so called friend."

It stung Grace a little that he would mention Karly in a moment that seemed to her to be quite nice, but she chose not to say anything. Instead she chose to pour out the wine that sat in the middle of the table. As she poured out two glasses, John lit the candles on the table and in the lanterns hanging over them.

"This is so much more than I expected." Grace laughed with an air of disbelief, she caught John smiling awkwardly as though something was bothering him.

"Sit down," John gestured to a cushioned chair at the table, "They won't be long with the food. Let's get the necessary talk out of the way. Joseph asked me to speak with you, he feels that it would be better to be me, seeing as we've already spent some time getting to know one another."

"Okay sure, so Joseph asked you to have me over for dinner... then what did we need to discuss John?" Grace invited him to begin as she sipped from the glass of wine she'd poured out, it was a sweet red wine and its rich taste lingered in her mouth.

"I'll have you know, dinner was all my idea, please don't think I'm some brute that does literally everything he's told to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when I say this so if you have any questions just ask. Now as you've probably gathered to be part of Eden's Gate everyone must be cleansed and atone for their sins. I have most certainly treated you differently to others but in God's eyes we are all the same, if you truly want to be a part of our family, then you must be cleansed and you have to atone." John slowly explained to Grace as he carefully studied her face for reactions.

"Well I guessed that was coming so it isn't a big shock. I've read about it, you've told me about it." She looked unsurprised and shrugged it off.

"Good. The atonement is where it gets harder, I won't sugar coat that." John continued, he spoke slower this time as he explained.

"What do you mean?" Grace encouraged him to continue.

"You'll confess your sins. The difference between you and some of the sinners... people... that I meet is that you are willing to talk about your past to me, you already have so I don't think you'd have an issue confessing. To truly face atonement you'll experience the pain of reparation as you reconcile your sins, and you'll wear them like a badge. The same way I do."

John held out his arms and ran his fingers across his tattoos. He looked at Grace intently and waited for her reaction.

"So... atonement means I get a tattoo?"

"Well yes, if you want to demystify it I guess you could say it like that." John shrugged, no one had ever put it that way before, but then again no one had ever had the process explained to them before.

"I don't get much choice in what it says, you'd get to decide?" Grace checked John, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes. I promise I won't write my name." He smiled. He thought of all the times he'd made people attone before, the ones who fought him, the ones who screamed.

There was silence for a moment or two though to John it felt like a lifetime, then suddenly Grace laughed and shook her head. "Weird concept, I've never heard of that being a thing. I already have tattoos though, I like them so it doesn't scare me."

For a brief moment something in John's head told him to stop and let Grace walk away, that for her to die in the collapse would be a greater mercy than what would happen to her if he didn't let her leave now.

But John Seed couldn't just let her go, after all she brought the message, Joseph must have needed her but for some reason words fell out of his mouth.

"I'm giving you the chance to back out completely and I'm giving it to you now and now only. If you want this, if you want to answer to God under Joseph and if you want to be saved, then say all you have to do is say yes."

For a moment, Grace paused. John had used the words 'back out' and 'now only', one was a warning and the other an ultimatum. She thought about how this could all be a load of bullshit, and what would happen if they were actually right. She asked herself if she was just about to side with a crazy group of cultist extremists, but she wondered why so many followed them so willingly.

She also thought about John Seed for a moment, he was after all the one who had instigated this. He had given her the book and he had welcomed her as she was, he had not judged her, in fact John Seed had fascinated her. He was charming and intelligent, not only that but Grace had to admit to herself that she was taken by his looks. Grace would've been a fool for not falling for his bright blue eyes and coercing smirk, his well groomed hair and smart style.

The what-ifs played over in her mind like a broken record jamming against the needle of a record player, then she remembered that she had nothing to lose except for her life.

"Can I trust you, John?" She asked him openly.

"Yes." He lied, his eyes sparkled in the candle light told Grace a different story.

"If I walk away now, will I see you again?" She continued to question him, her voice serious and calm.

"No, probably not. Not like this at least." At least that part was true, John thought to himself.

"And if I stay, I'll be saved? When the world ends, we'll be here?" As she spoke she realised that to anyone else she would have sounded as though she was losing her mind, she was actually letting herself do this.

"Yes, so long as you follow the Father. I'll help you, every step of the way." The smile that bounced off John's lips seemed to catch on her own, and slowly, she nodded.

"Then, yes. I want to." Grace nodded.

* * *

"John, this has been amazing. The food was great, thank you so much." Grace complimented John after they had finished eating.

"My pleasure, Grace." John hesitated for a moment, before smiling with an air of cunning, "You know, I was thinking that maybe the cleansing didn't have to wait. Maybe we could do it tonight, just us and no one else to see."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked, wondering how they normally did it, she considered that there could be a crowd and she shuddered at the idea of being watched by other people.

"It's fine," John shrugged it off like it was nothing, "I'm the baptist after all I guess I can do them whenever I like... see that path just down there, through the trees?"

"Yeah, I think I can just about see it." Grace looked to where John had pointed, a short distance from the back of the chalet.

"There's a spot there, I'll have it readied... give me a few minutes." John stood up and walked out through his bedroom, Grace figured there was someone out on the landing as she heard the muffled sound of chatter before John reappeared.

"Is this going to be safe, just the two of us?" She asked, having not actually said yes to John yet, he seemed to have already made his mind up for her.

"Did I not promise that I'd protect you? It'll just be us and I've asked for the torches to be lit down there too." John headed over to his closet and started to search through the clothes hung in it.

"Okay. I trust you John." Grace was a little reluctant, it seemed like a strange thing to do. She wondered again if she was doing this because she was afraid of the end of the world, or if it was because she was attracted to John Seed.

"Good. Take this shirt, I don't wear it. It'll probably reach your knees, why don't wear this? You don't have to get your dress wet." He handed her a light blue pinstriped shirt, perfectly pressed, from his closet.

Grace took it and headed into John's ensuite bathroom to change. She left her clothes folded on the side and looked at herself for a moment in the mirror.

"Grace..." she whispered to herself, pep talking under her breath, "You're an idiot if youre doing this for a man, but if you genuinely believe the world is going to end then thats crazy but also acceptable."

Once grace had put on John's shirt she left the bathroom to find him leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. He looked her over, his smile parted his lips as though he was about to speak, instead he seemed to gasp slightly. He had Joseph's book tucked under his arm along with a large white towel.

"Most people don't get a towel, so this is kind of a treat. Come on." He ushered her forward and she walked with him, barefoot through the chalet and down towards to back doors. When they were outside John signalled for the security and workers to stay at the chalet unless called. Grace's feet made contact with the grass and earth beneath them and she felt a sense of freedom.

The torch lights were visible as they made their way down to the water's edge, Grace had been baptised once as a child but she knew that this would be a totally different experience.

"Here we are," John whispered, "When you're ready, we'll walk in up to our waists, okay?"

"What is that?" Grace asked, looking toward the river, "It's almost like the water is glowing? It's kind of pretty but also concerning."

"It'll help you see. Do you trust me?" John asked.

For a few moments Grace stood at the edge of the water, contemplating what she would put behind her and what would lie ahead. The past didn't really matter to her, her only thought was that whatever her future had in store, she wanted John Seed to be a part of it. Grace had no idea what it would mean for her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and stepped a foot into the water, it was cold though not icy, bearable enough for her to wade in more.

She kept on wading through and felt John close a hand around her arm to guide her, she could feel smooth pebbles underneath her feet as she went, the water rising higher and lapping around her. When she felt the water at her waist she stopped, steadied herself and opened her eyes to look at John.

"Are you ready Grace?" John put a hand to the back of her hair and ran his fingers through it slowly before bringing his hand down her neck. "Take a deep breath." He instructed before submerging her underneath the water's surface.

Grace could hear that he had began to talk, under the water and its flow she couldn't make out clearly what John was saying but she knew he was versing. She suddenly felt light, as though she'd just stood up after too many drinks at a party. John brought her up, "We must wash away our past, we must expose our sins," He continued to speak in verse, Grace just about recognised it from the book, she was dizzy as John pulled her up to give her air.

After a few seconds he instructed, " _Once more Grace, breathe!_ "  
She took in as much air as she could before he took her under again, this time it felt like longer, euphoria began to take her over and it was almost like she didn't know she was running out of oxygen before she felt her body raise again, "We will walk through his gates unto Eden."

Silence reigned for a moment, Grace could hardly stand up straight but John supported her and began to wade out with her.

"John," her voice was breathy, "I feel different."

John had intended that the water in the river be tainted with a small amount of bliss, the effect it had on Grace was mild. He didn't want her to be non responsive or to blank, he wanted her present, but he wanted her to feel like her body was not her own. Just enough bliss to give the right kind of high, in his opinion. Of course, Grace didn't know what it was or that she'd been submerged in it.

"Of course you do and that's okay, but it feels good," He reassured her, "here lets get you warmed up." He brought the towel around her, wrapping it around her shoulders before he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. His stomach fluttered again like it had done while they talked down on the dock the other day, he took a deep breath in.

"What is it John?" She whispered

"You're going to be a real problem for me Grace. A big distraction." John faltered on his words slightly.

"I feel like you need one John, there's a sadness in you and I can see it as clear as day. Especially now." Grace smiled at John, but the smile was sympathetic and kind. John felt as though she'd looked right into his soul and saw his sorrow first hand.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, tipping his forehead against hers softly like he needed comfort. Grace saw a pain in his bright blue eyes, she tilted her head up to him so that their noses were level with one another. They stared at each other for some time, uncertain of wether or not this was the right time, but John was impatient and he hated the tension. He pushed his lips to Grace's swiftly, stealing one long kiss before the towel covering her shoulders slipped from his fingers to the floor.

He used both of his arms to embrace her fully before returning to her lips a second time, with more force and longing, of which she reciprocated. John could feel her shivering in the night air.

"Come on," He breathed heavily, "I'll take you inside, we can warm up there."

John lifted her body up into his arms, cradling her gently as he carried her back up to the chalet.

Grace's body felt light, like it was floating, the cool night air was fresh and filled her lungs. She felt safe in John's arms, holding her tightly in their embrace. Grace briefly closed her eyes and in her state she barely noticed John placing her down on a lounger in his bedroom. He crouched to her level, brushing damp hair from her face.  
"I'll get the shower on for you to warm you up."

Remembering that his own clothes were wet too, John flicked the shower on and adjusted the temperature carefully before unbuttoning his own clothes and kicking them into a corner of the room. He put on a deep blue robe and double checked the temperature in the shower. When he turned around, Grace was stood in the doorway. She approached John slowly, she studied him in his robe, finding difficulty in taking her eyes off him. As she edged closer he took hold of her hands, guiding them around his waist and holding her body close to him.

"I know what your sin is Grace, I both know it and I feel it," John teased by taking hold of her waist, he put his head close to her ear and whispered, _"Do you want to give in to it?"_

"Yes." Grace replied, her breathing intensifying as John's lips fell onto hers heavily. He kissed her whilst he blindly fumbled with the buttons on the shirt he'd given her to wear and in return she teased at the knot he'd tied on his robe until it fell to the ground, and the only thing left on him was a key that he kept on a rope around his neck.

Grace's fingers trailed down his chest with an air of longing as her eyes scanned him with fascination. He let her touch, the feel of gentle fingertips tracing his skin wasn't completely comforting to John, instead he felt an air of mistrust at the idea that someone would want him, willingly. There was a sorrow coursing through his veins, and even a hint of guilt.

Eventually he knew that he was going to destroy this innocent soul who had no idea of the hurt he was capable of causing.

But he wouldn't let that stop him.


End file.
